Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: —Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves. Hugo teme por esa voz que suena en su habitación. Hugo teme por su vida. Este fic participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Personaje:** Louis Weasley.

**Ratings:** K.

**Género:** Horror.

**Palabra:** Vida.

**Situaciones:** Hugo teme por su vida, por alguna razón.

* * *

Hugo teme por su **_vida._ **

Se lo ha confesado la última vez que se han visto y si bien Louis no conoce la razón por la cual su primo teme por su vida, no ha dejado de pensar en ello. Por eso decide bajar las escaleras e ir en busca de su padre. Bill se encuentra en la sala de estar con el periódico matutino de un periódico francés con un nombre demasiado extraño que Louis no alcanza a comprender, siempre le ha costado relacionarse con el idioma francés, lo cual no le sucede con el idioma natal de su padre: el inglés.

Louis extiende los dos brazos en dirección a su padre y Bill lo sienta sobre una de sus piernas. Le revuelve el cabello rubio con cariño y lo felicita por haber conseguido bajar las escaleras él solo, sin ayuda de nadie y sin agarrarse del barandal. Louis abre los ojos al darse cuenta de la hazaña que significa para él haber bajado las escaleras sin ayuda.

Hugo teme por su vida.

El pequeño recuerda la razón de haber bajado las escaleras en busca de su padre y se aclara la garganta antes de formular la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Qué razón puede tener un niño para temer por su vida?

Bill frunce el ceño ligeramente, extrañado.

— ¿Qué razón tendría un niño para temer por su vida? —varias respuestas se le pasan por la mente—. Quizás sus padres se han enfadado con él y el niño ha exagerado el problema, ustedes los pequeños tienden a exagerar los problemas. —

¿Crees que un niño puede temer por su vida solamente porque sus padres se han enfadado?

—Es posible —dice Bill—. Hay ocasiones donde los niños no saben diferenciar una reprimenda de sus padres que intentan marcar un límite de conducta; de algo más allá de eso.

—Pero yo no temo por mi vida cuando tú o mamá me dicen que he hecho algo malo.

—Eso es porque tú eres muy inteligente para la edad que tienes —su padre le da un toquecito en la nariz y Louis suelta una carcajada—, pero no todos los niños tienen el mismo razonamiento que tú.

—Sinceramente no creo que un niño tema por su vida, solamente porque sus padres le reprendan —contesta el pequeño poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla, de modo pensativo—. Si lo reprenden es porque algo que no debía ha hecho y los padres no suelen reprender si no tienen razón. ¿No es así? —Bill asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué otra explicación puede existir?

—Tal vez a ese niño le han jugado una broma de mal gusto. Yo recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, le jugamos una broma de mal gusto a mi hermano Percy. Tu tío Charlie y yo nos escondimos debajo de su cama esperando que se durmiera y cuando finalmente lo hizo, salimos de nuestro escondite y lo asustamos —comenta y una inevitable sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Tu tío Percy comenzó a gritar hasta que tu abuela se despertó y nos dio un fuerte jalón de orejas para enseñarnos a no molestar a nuestro hermano pequeño.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con el tío Percy? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—El tío Percy no consiguió dormir por unos cuantos días y tu abuela Molly nos dio un jalón de oreja cada vez que Percy se metía en la cama de ella y del abuelo porque tenía miedo de dormir solo en su habitación.

— ¿Los jalones de oreja les dolieron mucho? Mamá no me ha jalado de las orejas pero sería doloroso.

—Después de que tu abuela nos dio cinco jalones de oreja, uno por cada noche que Percy no quiso dormir en su habitación, Charlie y yo dejamos de sentir dolor —explica—. Pero tienes razón. Los jalones de oreja son dolorosos.

Hugo teme por su vida y puede ser que eso se deba a que alguien le ha jugado una broma de mal gusto como su padre y el tío Charlie, hicieron con el tío Percy.

—Espero que la razón para temer por su vida no tenga nada que ver con sus orejas —dice Louis en voz alta—. ¡Imagina si termina como el tío George!

Cuando los pequeños comenzaron a crecer y a preguntar la razón de que al tío George le faltara una oreja, Bill les explicó que alguien malo había utilizado un hechizo para hacerle daño al tío George y que por eso le falta una oreja. Con el tiempo, George le enseñó a los pequeños a tomarse el asunto con gracia.

—El tío George está orgulloso de ti en este momento —asegura su padre—. Intenta hablar con ese niño que teme por su vida y pregúntale si la razón se debe a una broma de mal gusto.

A Louis le gusta acudir a su padre cuando tiene una pregunta porque él siempre encuentra el modo de resolverla.

o—o

Hugo no puede conciliar el sueño.

Antes de acostarse ha revisado la habitación y se ha asegurado de que no hay nada en ella. Ha creído que eso le sería suficiente para conseguir conciliar el sueño pero se ha equivocado. Nuevamente tiene miedo y no puede dormirse, a pesar de que lleva varios minutos con los ojos cerrados.

Él tiene claro de que no teme de la oscuridad, teme de lo que pueda estar presente en medio de la oscuridad, teme de los susurros que le acarician los oídos.

—Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos —escucha que pronuncia una voz lejana, él sabe que esa voz se encuentra en su habitación y es lo que más le aterra—, donde nada es lo que ves.

La voz provoca que los vellos de su nuca se ericen y una oleada de pánico le recorra el cuerpo. Hugo cierra sus ojos con fuerza y trata de convencerse a sí mismo que no está escuchando esa voz que emerge de la oscuridad, como no la escuchó la noche anterior y tampoco la anterior.

Quiere taparse los oídos pero el simple pensamiento de sacar sus manos de las sabanas, le provoca aún más pánico.

—Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves.

Teme de lo que pueda estar presente en la oscuridad y teme de los susurros que le acarician los oídos.

Le gustaría gritar pero sabe que lo más probable sea que sus padres no lo escuchen. Tiene miedo de que la voz hable más fuerte y que sus gritos queden ahogados entre los susurros. Abre sus ojos tanto como puede para tratar de divisar algo en la inmensidad que es su habitación a oscuras pero lo que sea que se esconde allí, escapa del alcance de su visión.

—Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves.

No puede evitar imaginarse una ciudad llena de árboles. Pero el aspecto de los árboles no es como acostumbra verlos a diario, con hojas verdes como la hierba suave de primavera y tampoco con los troncos marrones que suelen tener en otoño. Son árboles con ramas retorcidas y esqueléticas como huesos, con rostros tallados en la corteza como máscaras tétricas.

Intenta pensar aspectos positivos que le ayuden a conciliar el sueño pero la voz sigue resonando en sus oídos y le es imposible conseguir dormir. Solamente desea ver el sol apareciendo por su ventana, que su madre le bese la frente y que papá le apure para ir a desayunar. Desea saber que todo va a estar bien y que eso que le susurra en medio de la oscuridad no puede hacerle daño.

Hugo teme por su vida.

o—o

Louis visita a su primo la siguiente semana.

— ¿Por qué razón temes por tu vida?

Hugo le hace una seña para que le siga hasta su habitación. Cuando la luz del sol reina en lo más alto del cielo, no le da miedo entrar a su habitación pero cuando la oscuridad le abraza, le provoca otras sensaciones que nada tienen que ver con la comodidad y la valentía.

A Louis siempre le ha gustado la habitación de su primo.

Le gustan las paredes pintadas de un anaranjado suave que de vez en cuando se confunde con el cabello claro de su prima Rose y le encantan los afiches de equipos de Quiddich que tiene pegados en las paredes. Además de las figuras animadas que la tía Hermione ha hechizado para que se muevan libremente por doquier.

—Todas las noches cuando intento dormir hay algo que me lo impide —comenta Hugo y lo hace en forma de un susurro, tiene miedo de que la voz lo escuche—. Es una voz que proviene la oscuridad y que dice «bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves.» ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—La verdad es que no —dice Louis encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué querrá decir con «la ciudad de los árboles perdidos»? Por lo que tengo entendido, y mi papá ha dicho, los árboles no pueden moverse, tampoco perderse. Al menos los árboles muggles. Los mágicos, como el Sauce Boxeador, solamente puede mover sus ramas pero no creo que pueda trasladarse de lugar.

—Tengo miedo, Louis —confiesa y se tapa el rostro con las manos, solamente tiene seis años—. Tengo miedo de lo que sea que susurra esas palabras, me haga daño. Ayúdame, por favor.

—Claro que te voy a ayudar, Hugo —responde con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes algo? Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando era más pequeño, no tanto como tú y yo, el tío Charlie y él le jugaron una broma de mal gusto al tío Percy. Se escondieron debajo de su cama y lo asustaron cuando dormía. ¿Y si alguien también te está jugando una broma?

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si el tío Charlie y mi papá pudieron hacerlo con el tío Percy, ¿por qué alguien no lo haría contigo? Hugo parece asimilar las palabras de su primo.

—Puede que tengas razón. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Comencemos a buscar por todos los rincones de la habitación. Tal vez hay algo escondido que emite esa voz durante las noches.

Hugo parece dudarlo pero al observar el sol radiante, asiente con la cabeza.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, tanto Hugo como Louis revisan toda la habitación en busca de algo que sea el culpable de esa voz que tanto miedo le provoca al hermano menor de Rose. Abren las puertas del armario, desordenan la ropa que Hermione ha doblado con esmero, miran detrás de los afiches de los equipos de Quiddich y hasta revuelven el bote de basura que hay junto a la puerta de la habitación.

No encuentran nada.

—Hemos revisado todos los lugares y no hemos encontrado nada que sea la causa de esa horripilante voz —murmura Hugo con un suspiro.

Una idea se pasa por la mente de Louis como una estrella fugaz.

—No hemos revisado absolutamente todos los lugares —los dos observan en dirección a la cama—. No hemos mirado debajo de la cama.

—Me da miedo —asegura Hugo.

—Yo me fijo —Louis se agacha y con sus manos tantea el suelo, tratando de encontrar algo—. He encontrado algo.

Sus dedos se encuentran con un aparato de plástico y lo jalan con fuerza para poder examinarlo a la luz del sol. Hugo no tiene idea de que es, solamente sabe que no sabía que eso estaba debajo de su cama.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué es? —pregunta en dirección a su primo.

—Creo que sé lo que es —aprieta uno de los botones del aparato y se escucha: —Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves.

— ¿Significa que eso es lo que provoca la voz?

—Significa que alguien te ha jugado una broma de mal gusto, tal como hicieron el tío Charlie y mi papá. De seguro fueron James y Fred quienes colocaron esta grabadora aquí para asustarte.

Louis vuelve a apretar el mismo botón y vuelve a repetirse la misma oración:

—Bienvenido a la ciudad de los árboles perdidos, donde nada es lo que ves.

—Entonces no había nada en la oscuridad —razona hablándose a sí mismo.

De repente se siente tonto por tener miedo de algo que no era real.

Es bueno tener a Louis.

o—o

Hugo esa noche entra más tranquilo a su habitación.

Ahora que el primo James y el primo Fred han confesado haber sido los culpables de que esa grabadora llegara hasta debajo de su cama, se siente más tranquilo y por fin va a conciliar el sueño perdido durante las últimas noches, mientras permanecía desvelado y aterrorizado por lo que era una simple grabación.

Hugo se acomoda entre las sabanas que nunca le han parecido tan suave y cierra sus ojos, cuando una voz emerge de la oscuridad susurrando algo que va mazo menos así:

—Has llegado a la ciudad al país de los perdidos, donde cada anochecer se oyen árboles llorar.


End file.
